


Once Upon A Time...

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [10]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Flashback, GP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: A flashback to Nayeon and Mina's relationship during their college days.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Escort AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Decided to do a little flashback to give some backstory on how Mina and Nayeon used to be in a relationship as compared to now that they're not together anymore. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Mina glanced down at her phone and smiled at the photo Nayeon just sent her. They’d been dating for a few weeks at this point and she was head over heels. She was on her way to pick her up for their third date. 

  
  


“You can’t send me photos like that when you know I’m about to drive.” Mina replied, getting into her car to head toward her place. 

  
  


“What’s the fun in not?” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “I’ll be there in ten.” 

  
  


“Can’t wait.” 

  
  


Mina put her phone in the center console and got on the road, thinking about seeing Nayeon in the outfit she’d just sent her. While they hadn’t gone further than a heated make out, they did send each other racy photos every so often. Ten minutes later, she pulled up at Nayeon’s place and got out, making sure to straighten her shirt out before ringing the bell. 

  
  


Nayeon pulled the door open and greeted her with a kiss. “Hi, baby.” 

  
  


Mina made a soft noise of surprise at the kiss. “Hi.” She let her eyes cruise her body. “You look amazing.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled and gave her a little spin, causing the skirt of her dress to flare out. “Thank you. So you do.” 

  
  


“Nowhere near you.” Mina reached out and took her hand, holding it up to spin her around again, wanting another look at her. 

  
  


Nayeon pulled Mina’s arm around her neck and put her own around her waist. “Hush.” She said quietly, pressing their bodies together. 

  
  


Mina leaned in like she was going to kiss her, but pulled back at the last second, earning a whine from her girlfriend. “Let’s go or we’ll be late and have to wait in line.” 

  
  


“You can’t do that.” Nayeon complained, holding Mina’s arms around her. “Kiss me.” She gave Mina her best puppy eyes. 

  
  


“Baby, you hate lines.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s lower lip stuck out even further. “Please?”

  
  


Mina leaned in and pecked her lips. “Come on.” 

  
  


Nayeon whined again. “One more?” She asked when she felt Mina start to pull back. “I love you.” She said in a sing-song tone, but Mina cut her off with a searing kiss that left her knees weak and her heart racing. 

  
  


“I love you, too. Now let’s go.” 

  
  


Nayeon licked her lips and followed behind her on shaky legs. Mina opened the door for her and helped get her in before jogging around and getting in herself. She reached over and held her hand while she drove, keeping one hand on the top of the wheel. When they passed by the theater, she sighed softly. 

  
  


“Told you there’d be a line…” 

  
  


Nayeon grumbled. “Worth the kisses, though.” 

  
  


Mina parked at the back of the lot, wary of anyone that might scratch her car and quickly moved around to open the door for Nayeon again. She laced their fingers and got to the back of the line, letting out another sigh. “This might take a while.” 

  
  


Nayeon shrugged and put her arms around Mina from behind, lacing both of their hands together. She rested her chin on her shoulder and swayed them a little, waddling forward in line when they needed to move up. 

  
  


“I’m bored.” She whispered to Mina after ten minutes. 

  
  


“I told you.” Mina squeezed her hands. “You hate lines and you wanted to make out before we left. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be waiting here.” 

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes and turned her head toward her ear. “How about you take me back to your car and we make out again?” 

  
  


Mina mashed her lips together at the idea. “I thought you wanted to see this movie?” 

  
  


“I rather see you, baby.” Nayeon said low, making sure no one around them heard her talking. 

  
  


Mina cleared her throat and whirled them around, dragging them back to the car. Once they got in, Nayeon swung her leg over to straddle her.

  
  


“Whoa, okay.” Mina was cut off by Nayeon’s lips on hers and fingers working on the first few buttons of her shirt. She kissed her back just as eagerly and slid her palms along her thighs and just into her dress, letting them rest on her upper thighs. 

  
  


Nayeon broke away from her lips and kissed down to her neck, causing Mina to let out a low moan and squeeze her thigh. She nipped at her pulse point then moved slightly lower, leaving a small mark on her now exposed collarbone. 

  
  


Mina tangled her fingers in Nayeon’s hair and pulled her back up for a deep kiss, her tongue sliding along her lower lip, asking silently for permission. Nayeon gave it, moaning softly as Mina’s tongue slid along her own. 

  
  


They parted after a few minutes, panting for hair. Nayeon rested her forehead against Mina’s. 

  
  


“Take me home?” 

  
  


Mina knew what that meant and felt her cock swell even more than it was. “Are you sure?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “I’m very sure. Do you want to?” She looked into her eyes. 

  
  


“More than anything.” 

  
  


Nayeon kissed her one more time, “My parents place is empty for the weekend.” She grabbed Mina’s hands from under her dress. “We could go there. They have a pool.” She hinted. 

  
  


Mina licked her lips at the implication. “You have a room there?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “Although, it is a little scandalous to fuck in your parents bed, isn’t it?” 

  
  


“Might need to wash the sheets when we’re done.” 

  
  


Nayeon raised her brow. “Cocky.” 

  
  


“I’ll prove it, baby.” Mina said in a cocky tone to match and she could feel Nayeon melt. 

  
  


“You better.” 

  
  


“Let’s go.” 

  
  


Nayeon got off of Mina’s lap and into her seat. She guided Mina to her parents house and she let out a whistle seeing it. 

  
  


“Fancy.” 

  
  


“Just wait until you see the inside.” 

  
  


Mina pulled up to the door and got out, but Nayeon was too fast to get out herself for her to open the door for her. Nayeon took her hand and pulled her inside and up the stairs before she had a decent chance to look around. She took her to the end of a long hall and into the most intricate bedroom she’d ever seen. 

  
  


“Your parents?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded then squealed when Mina picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled as she got on top of her then it turned to soft moans as Mina nipped and sucked her pulse point. 

  
  


“Mina…” 

  
  


Mina got on her knees and pulled Nayeon to sit up, reaching behind her to unzip her dress. She leaned in and peppered the top of her shoulder with kisses as she pulled it away from her body, feeling Nayeon shiver under her lips. Once the dress was off her torso, she gently pushed her back and pulled it all the way off, leaving her in a matching set of red lace lingerie. 

  
  


“Oh wow…” 

  
  


“What?” Nayeon said in a rarely shy tone. 

  
  


“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Mina leaned down and connected their lips in a deep, passionate kiss, her hands sliding down her sides to grip her waist. 

  
  


Nayeon returned it just as passionately, working on the buttons of her shirt and pushing it away from her body. Her hands moved lower to unbuckle her belt and unzip her pants, reaching in to feel her shaft over her boxer briefs. 

  
  


“God, the pictures don’t do it justice.” She looked down and saw the large bugle. 

  
  


Mina bit her lip and thrust into her hand. “I’ve wanted to feel you touch me for so long, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon looked up at her as she pushed the waistband of her boxers down, wrapping her long fingers around her thick shaft. “I’ll do more than that tonight.” 

  
  


Mina’s cock twitched in her hand. “Me first.” She kicked away her pants and boxers then lay against her, pressing her lips to the valley between her breasts. She deftly unsnapped her bra and tossed it to the side, veering to the right to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. 

  
  


Nayeon moaned low, wrapping her legs around Mina’s hips. She could feel her hot shaft pressing against her core and didn’t resist the urge to move against it, rubbing over her clit perfectly. Mina moved away from her chest and kissed lower down her body, finding a few ticklish spots on her hips she made a note of for later. The lower she went, she hooked her fingers in her panties and pulled them down, making sure to place a kiss on every inch of skin that became exposed. 

  
  


Mina dipped her tongue into Nayeon’s folds as she pulled her panties down even more, not able to resist waiting until they were off her legs. She moaned at her taste, sucking lightly on her clit. Nayeon grabbed her panties and pulled them the rest of the way off, throwing them so she could focus on Mina’s tongue. 

  
  


“Fuck, that’s so good, baby.” She said through a low moan, her thighs falling open to give her more access to her core. 

  
  


Mina hummed and moved her tongue lower, pushing inside her. She let her nose just barely press against her clit, moving her head from side to side to stimulate it as she curled her tongue against her walls. 

  
  


Nayeon squirmed on the bed, her jaw dropped at how good Mina’s mouth felt. “Oh my God, baby, just like that.” 

  
  


Mina looked up and watched her head press back against the pillow as she moaned. She moved her hands up and cupped her breasts, squeezing them hard. Nayeon gushed against her tongue at the action, so she did it again and tugged harshly at her nipples. Nayeon moaned even louder, her thighs suddenly clamping around her head as she fell over the edge, moaning Mina’s name. 

  
  


Mina flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit to keep her coming, pushing two fingers into her dripping hole, curling them in search of her g-spot. Nayeon gripped the sheets tightly and pulled at them, moaning each time Mina’s fingers thrust into her. When she finally hit her g-spot, she gushed again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

  
  


“Come again for me, baby.” Mina whispered against her then continued to use the tip of her tongue to flick against her clit. The last time she hit her g-spot, Nayeon pulled at her hand and a rush of fluid soaked the bed under her, the tendons standing out in her neck as she moaned silently. 

  
  


When she finally found her voice, it was the loudest noise she’d ever heard come from Nayeon. She couldn’t help but feel pride swell in her chest. Mina rubbed her clit with the fingers she’d had inside her since they were coated in her cum. She ran her tongue along her inner thighs to clean her up then moved back to her core, very gently cleaning her up there too, noting how her body jerked as she got close to her clit. 

  
  


Nayeon pulled her up and kissed her hard, sucking on her lower lip. “How have we never done that before?” She asked, breathless. 

  
  


“We waited.” Mina pointed out simply. 

  
  


“Dumb idea…” 

  
  


Mina giggled and kissed her cheek. “Was it that good?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded rapidly. “Best I’ve ever had.” 

  
  


Mina hummed quietly. “You think you’re ready for me?” She let her cock rest against her pussy. 

  
  


“God, yes. Put it in.” 

  
  


“Protection?” 

  
  


“Oh, right, yeah.” Nayeon pushed Mina to sit up on her knees and went down the hallway, to what Mina assumed was her bedroom, and came back with a square package. She got back under her and opened it, rolling the condom down her shaft. 

  
  


Mina took over after that, making sure it was tight around the base of her cock before sliding into her, holding in a moan at how tight she was. She gave a few experimental thrusts to see how Nayeon was handling her size. When she didn’t seem to be uncomfortable, she picked up the pace. 

  
  


Nayeon clutched at her forearms, lifting her legs higher around her sides. “God, you’re so fucking big.” 

  
  


Mina smirked. “I’ve heard that before.” 

  
  


“I called you big once.” 

  
  


“More than once.” 

  
  


“At least I know the photos were an illusion.” 

  
  


Mina chuckled and pulled her hips back until just the head was left and snapped them forward, burying back in to the hilt in one thrust, making Nayeon wail in pleasure. 

  
  


“Fuck! Again…” 

  
  


Mina kept that pace for a few minutes then put her hands on the back of Nayeon’s knees, pushing them against her chest. It changed the angle to let her cock hit deeper. Nayeon let out a string of low moans, her walls fluttering around her shaft. 

  
  


“Coming, coming, coming,” Nayeon chanted under her breath, her hips humping up against her cock as she came again. 

  
  


Mina groaned low at the feeling of her walls massaging her cock. “Fuck, me too…” She panted heavily, pounding her down into the mattress before stilling, her cock balls deep inside her as she unloaded into the condom. She humped against her, letting her legs down so she could lay against her, panting into her neck. 

  
  


Nayeon wrapped her arms and legs around Mina, keeping her as close as she could get her. “I love you so much.” She said quietly, squeezing her sides gently with her thighs. 

  
  


Mina moved up and kissed her languidly. “I love you, too, baby.” She whispered between kisses. “And I told you we’d need to wash the sheets.” 

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes and smacked her shoulder. “Shut up.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm.” Mina shook her head, kissing her again. “I’m gonna brag that I made my girl soak the sheets on her parents bed.” 

  
  


“Of course you are.” 

  
  


Mina grinned and pulled away, sitting back on her heels to take the condom off. Nayeon propped up on her elbows and watched her. 

  
  


“You come a lot.” She said under her breath. 

  
  


Mina’s eyes flicked up to Nayeon’s as she tied the condom. “Is that bad?” 

  
  


“Makes me wish we didn’t use one.” 

  
  


“There’s always tomorrow.” She hinted, getting up to throw the condom away. 

  
  


“True.” Nayeon rolled off of the bed and pulled the sheets with her, tossing them by the door. “We’ll move to mine now. Sleepy.” 

  
  


Mina wrapped her arms around Nayeon and kissed all over the back of her shoulder, waddling them down the hallway. “Good sex makes you sleepy.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed and held onto her arms. “You’re right. Must be why I’ve never slept after sex before.” She teased, pulling them both down onto her bed and cuddling into her chest. 

  
  


“Does that mean you’ve had nothing but bad sex until now?” 

  
  


“Awful. God awful.” Nayeon rested her head on Mina’s chest, hooking a leg over her hip. 

  
  


Mina pouted and rubbed her thigh gently. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

  
  


“It’s okay. I’ve got you now.” 

  
  


Mina kissed the top of her head. “Yes you do. For a long, long time.” 

  
  


Nayeon couldn't hold back a smile after hearing that. “Good.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina was the first to wake up, taking a deep breath and stretching her legs a little. Nayeon was still cuddled into her chest from last night. She’d barely moved from her place. Mina gently rolled her over, knowing she slept pretty deeply. Once she got Nayeon on her back, she laid kisses all over her cheek and chest, feeling her stir. She moved higher up to her ear. 

  
  


“Wake up, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed quietly, her eyes still closed. 

  
  


Mina raised her brow and slipped under the covers, pressing her lips to the top of her thigh and moving up toward her core. Nayeon’s eyes flew open at the feeling. She lifted the sheets and locked eyes with Mina right as she dragged her tongue along her pussy. Nayeon tossed the blankets down past Mina and propped up on one elbow to watch her, mashing her lips together as she laved over her clit. 

  
  


“I’m awake now…” 

  
  


Mina stayed where she was for a few more seconds, rubbing the flat of her tongue against her clit then stood on her knees between her legs. “I see that. Seems like the best way to wake up a log.” 

  
  


Nayeon huffed. “I’m not a log.” 

  
  


“You sleep like one.” Mina put her hands on the bed by her chest and leaned down to kiss her. “Good morning, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon cupped the back of her neck and kissed her back. “Are you going to finish?” 

  
  


Mina grinned against her lips. “Do you want me to?” 

  
  


“You can’t work me up and not follow through.” 

  
  


Mina distracted Nayeon by kissing her again then reached down and gripped her cock just under the head and teased it against her swollen clit, causing Nayeon to moan into her mouth. “You want it, baby?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded rapidly. “Please.” 

  
  


Mina slid her cock into Nayeon’s soaked pussy and moaned at the feeling. It felt miles better than when she used a condom the night before. “Oh my God, Nayeon…” She let out a deeper moan when she was fully inside her. “Fuck,” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled and kissed her hard. “Like how that pussy feels bare, baby?” 

  
  


Mina nodded, pulling her cock out to the head and pushing back in slowly to savor the feeling. She kept herself propped up and looked down to watch her cock move in and out of her, getting wetter with each thrust. Nayeon pulled her down to rest flush against her body, lips pressed against her ear. 

  
  


“You love it, don’t you?” She nipped her ear and it caused Mina to speed up. “That hot, wet, tight pussy around that big cock,” she kissed her pulse point, feeling her rapid heartbeat against her lips. “Fuck me, Mina. Make me feel your cock.” 

  
  


Mina whimpered, her hips picking up even more speed. She reached down and gripped her ass tightly, driving her cock down into her as hard as she could. Nayeon wrapped her arms around her neck and clutched at her shoulders, fingers digging into her skin. 

  
  


“Just like that,” Nayeon whispered, spreading her thighs even wider. “Tear that pussy up, baby.” 

  
  


Mina growled low and did her best to go harder, their skin meeting with loud, wet claps. She angled her hips to try and hit different spots inside her and when she heard Nayeon wail into her ear, she kept the angle, hitting the same place over and over. Nayeon’s toes curled as she came, hips humping against her.

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


Mina bit down on her neck after feeling her balls tense as Nayeon’s walls squeezed and massaged her bare cock. “Can I come in you, baby?” 

  
  


“God, yes. Do it. Put that big load in me.” 

  
  


Mina’s hips stuttered to a stop as she came, her shaft pulsing each shot into her, coating her walls. She panted heavily, but propped herself up so she wasn’t lying on Nayeon fully. Nayeon ran her palms along her sides and up her chest. 

  
  


“I think that was even better than last night.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, leaning down to kiss her. “Wasn’t too hard?” She asked with a soft tone. 

  
  


Nayeon smiled at her concern and shook her head. “It was perfect.” She cupped her cheeks and brought her in for another kiss. 

  
  


“Like you?” Mina said against her lips, feeling Nayeon smile and turn away. She peppered her heated cheek with kisses. “Shy baby.” 

  
  


“Shut up…” 

  
  


“Nope.” Mina turned her head to kiss her again. “Sexiest girl in the whole world.” 

  
  


Nayeon blushed even deeper, bringing her hands up to cover her face. “Mina, stop.” 

  
  


Mina kissed the back of both of her hands and pulled them away from her face, kissing all over it. “Sexy, cute, caring, loving, amazing, talented, smart,” she listed off between kisses, ignoring the way Nayeon was trying to push her away. “And all mine.” 

  
  


Nayeon softened at that and looked into her eyes. “That part you’re right about.” 

  
  


Mina pecked her lips. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


“We should get some food.” 

  
  


“Then pool.” 

  
  


“Then pool.” Mina confirmed. 

  
  


Nayeon rolled out from under Mina and went to get dressed in the closet. All Mina did was pull her boxer briefs on and pad down to the kitchen, searching the cabinets. Nayeon came up behind her. 

  
  


“You could put a shirt on. It’s tempting.” 

  
  


Mina shrugged. “Don’t need one.” 

  
  


Nayeon raised her brow then came up behind her, groping her chest. Mina paused and looked down at her hands. “Really?” 

  
  


“Free game.” 

  
  


“Insatiable.” 

  
  


“So are you.” 

  
  


“And?” 

  
  


“You can’t shame me for something you are too.” 

  
  


“Yes I can.” 

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I’m going to put my swimsuit on.” 

  
  


“Why do we need them? You have a privacy fence.” 

  
  


“You want to skinny dip?” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “Why not?” 

  
  


“Point taken.” 

  
  


Mina looked in the fridge, scanning what was there. “Isn’t there a rule about swimming and eating?” 

  
  


“It’s a myth.” 

  
  


Mina hummed and pulled out two tupperware containers and took the lids off to heat them in the microwave. “Good. Because I wanna see you naked again.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed softly and pulled the hem of her shirt up just below her chest to tease Mina then put it back down, making her pout. “Not yet.” 

  
  


“Mean.” Mina deepened her pout and turned away. 

  
  


Nayeon reached out and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, sliding her tongue past her lips into her mouth. She grabbed her hands and put them up her shirt, letting her feel her chest. “Better?” She asked against her lips. 

  
  


Mina nodded, lifting her shirt and dipping her head to take a nipple into her mouth. Nayeon bit her lower lip and let her. Mina backed her up to the counter and lifted her onto it to make it easier for herself. She was about to swap sides when the microwave beeped. Mina pulled away with a groan and put Nayeon’s shirt back in place. 

  
  


“Damnit.” 

  
  


“There’s always time later.” 

  
  


Mina grumbled and pulled the containers out, mixing the contents and handing one to Nayeon. “Let’s go outside.” 

  
  


Nayeon followed behind her, already eating. She sat by the pool and hummed at the sight of it. “It’s been so long since I’ve been in a pool.” 

  
  


“Me too. And you  _ would _ have a waterfall.” Mina stood next to it, looking inside. “I should clean it first.” She took a big bite of food then walked over to the nearby small shed to get the skimmer out. She dragged it along the surface of the water, picking up the debris on the top. 

  
  


“Hot.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “How is this hot?” 

  
  


“You’re half naked cleaning a pool. No shirt on, just boxers. Your muscles are flexing. Hot.” 

  
  


Mina laughed and shook her head, looking all around to make sure she’d gotten everything. “If you say so.” She put the skimmer back then grabbed her food again, sitting on the edge with her legs in the water. “Cold.” 

  
  


Nayeon moved to sit next to her, kicking her legs lightly. “Feels good, though. It’s hot out here.” 

  
  


Mina hummed in agreement. Once she finished her food, she put the container down and slipped into the water, facing Nayeon and swimming backward. Nayeon watched her for a few seconds then pulled her shirt off and got in after her. Mina wrapped her arms around Nayeon and pulled her close. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Nayeon wrapped her arms and legs around her, letting Mina move them along the pool. 

  
  


“You should have a grotto.” 

  
  


Nayeon leaned in. “Go under the waterfall.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow and held Nayeon to her while she moved them toward the waterfall, closing her eyes as she went through it into a small, dimly lit grotto. “Whoa.” 

  
  


Nayeon let her go and moved to sit on the side, her body from the chest down still covered in water. “No one can see in through the fall.” 

  
  


Mina looked around. “It must be gorgeous at night.” 

  
  


“It is. We can come back out later.” 

  
  


Mina moved over to Nayeon, kissing along her jaw. “My girl is loaded.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed. “You act like you aren’t either.” 

  
  


“Shh.” Mina pulled Nayeon into her arms again, moving them to deeper water. She ran her hands down to grip her ass tightly, pressing her hardening cock against her. Nayeon reached down into her boxers and stroked her cock, feeling it get even harder in her hand. She pulled her panties off and tossed them onto the side, pushing the band of Mina’s boxers just under her balls before sinking down on her cock. 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together at the feeling, holding tight as she started to ride her. Mina made a soft noise at the back of her throat, moving them back to sit where Nayeon was before. She put her hands low on Nayeon’s hips and watched her face as she rode her harder. 

  
  


“Ride that dick, baby.” Mina husked low. “Use me.” 

  
  


Nayeon smirked and grabbed Mina’s hands, pinning them on the sides as she picked up the pace. “Oh yeah?” She connected their lips. “You want me to tie you up later and drain your balls, baby?” 

  
  


Mina whimpered, not even trying to get out of her grasp. “Yes…” 

  
  


Nayeon ran her tongue along her lower lip, the tip just catching her top one. “I’ll remember that.” She bounced in her lap, causing the water around them to displace slightly. Nayeon let one of her hands go. “Don’t you think about moving it.” 

  
  


Mina nodded, keeping her one hand there, watching Nayeon put it between her legs to rub her clit. The first time she clenched hard around her, Mina’s hips jerked up, driving her cock deeper. “God, I’m gonna come, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon let her other hand go and gripped her chin, tilting her head back. “You don’t come until I say.” 

  
  


Mina nodded. “I won’t,” she said quietly, loving how rough Nayeon was being. It was a whole other side she’d never seen before and she loved it. 

  
  


It took barely a minute for Nayeon to come, her walls milking Mina’s cock. She could see the struggle on Mina’s face. “Come in me. Fill that tight pussy.” 

  
  


Mina let out a long, low moan as she came almost immediately after she had permission. She wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s torso and humped up into her, whimpering into her chest with each spurt that left her. “Fuck…” 

  
  


Nayeon ran her fingers through Mina’s hair then tugged it lightly to tilt her head up for a kiss. “Good girl.” 

  
  


Mina felt a shiver run through her. She rubbed her lower back and kissed her again. “That was...something.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “Too much?” 

  
  


“Not at all.” Mina shook her head. “I loved it. And you should keep your threat.” 

  
  


“Of tying you up?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“I’ll have to find something.” 

  
  


“We’ll make it work.” 

  
  


Nayeon nuzzled into her neck. “We should go in.” 

  
  


“Sleepy?” 

  
  


“A bit.” 

  
  


Mina slid them off of the seat and into the water, stopping to grab Nayeon’s panties on the way out. “Nap time.” 

  
  


~

  
  


A few hours later, Mina woke on the couch with Nayeon half on top of her. She slid out from under her and into the kitchen to start dinner with some of the ingredients she found earlier in the cabinets. Being as quiet as possible, she managed to cook while Nayeon still slept. Right before it was ready, she heard a sharp inhale and looked over at the couch. 

  
  


“Morning.” 

  
  


“Morning? Did I sleep that long?” Nayeon sat up, fixing her hair. 

  
  


“No.” Mina giggled. “Just a few hours. I’ve almost got dinner ready.” 

  
  


Nayeon got off of the couch and walked up to her, peeking over her shoulder. “God, I love you.”

  
  


Mina smiled. “I love you, too.” She portioned the food into bowls and brought them over to the living room, sitting them on the table. Nayeon sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch, stretching her arms above her head. Mina brought back two bottles of water and took a seat next to her. She grabbed the remote and started up a movie, idly watching it as they ate. 

  
  


Nayeon, after finishing, rested her head on Mina’s shoulder, not wanting to disturb her too much while she finished. After Mina was done, she put her arm around Nayeon, rubbing her shoulder. “We can go upstairs and finish the movie there if you want.” 

  
  


“More comfy.” Nayeon agreed, grabbing the bowls and dropping them off at the sink then headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She settled on Mina’s chest like always and hooked a leg over her hip. 

  
  


Mina rested her hand on her thigh, rubbing it with her thumb. “It’s been a fun weekend with you, babe.” She muttered into her hair. 

  
  


Nayeon hummed. “It’s been really fun. We should do it more.” 

  
  


“If your parents are gone, yes.” 

  
  


“They leave every other weekend.” 

  
  


“It’s a date then.” 

  
  


Nayeon tilted her head up to kiss her. “Good.” 

  
  


Mina brought her hand up to keep her there, kissing her again, letting it linger for a few seconds. Nayeon reached up and held loosely onto her wrist. “I’m glad we found each other.” She said quietly, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


“I’m glad I built up the courage to ask you out.” Mina laughed quietly. 

  
  


“Me too.” Nayeon rubbed her wrist with her thumb. “I can’t imagine my life without you now.” 

  
  


“I can’t either.” Mina replied quietly. 

  
  


“So let’s not do that.” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “We won’t.” 

  
  


Nayeon kissed her again. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, nothing has really changed. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
